


Gettin' Hitched by Elvis.

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [49]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithrel prompted: ""The One with The Lesbian Wedding," PoI, Shaw and Root (AU if you want)" for the Friends Episode Title meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' Hitched by Elvis.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

“Elvis? Really?” Shaw said flatly.

Root tilted her head and regarded  _The King’s Little Ol’ Chapel_  with a lot more attention than Shaw figured it ever required.

“Mmm, I dunno. I always liked  _Are You Lonesome Tonight_ ,” she said, her voice soft and vaguely spaced out like it always was when she was in the middle of carrying out a master plan. But for once the Machine had nothing to do with it.

“You know what, I’m all for this eloping to Vegas crap, but I draw the line at having a ceremony performed by Elvis of the fat years,” Shaw protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh, come on. Where’s your sense of  _fun_?” Root sidled closer and did that thing where she looked down on Shaw without really looming, her eyes going smoky, and as always it did  _things_  to Shaw.

“I’m fun. You should know,” she argued. “I’m still not getting hitched by Elvis.”

Root pulled out the Bambi eyes, and it shouldn’t work, Shaw was supposed to be immune to shit like this. “ _Please?_  Come on, sweetheart, for me?”

Shaw lasted a grand total of five seconds before she groaned with frustration. “Argh, fine! But if at any time anyone says  _uh-huh-huh_  or  _thank you, thank you, ladies and gentlemen_ I will shoot someone, I swear to God.”

“Oooh,” Root purred. “Swearing to God himself in front of a chapel? You must be serious.”

“Deadly,” Shaw snarled, and tried not to melt when Root snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her in close, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“Cheer up, Annie Oakley,” she said softly, her hot breath making goosebumps erupt down Shaw’s neck. “You’re getting married.”

“By Elvis.”

“To me.”

Shaw groaned again, because screw it all, Root had a point. “This is so ridiculous.”

“Yeah. That’s why it’s amazing,” Root sighed. “But I bet you’ll love your wedding present.”

“…You got me a present?”

“Oh yeah. We’re gonna steal something. For a good cause, of course,” she amended when Shaw gave her the hairy eyeball. “And,” she continued, her voice definitely huskier, “it’s gonna be dangerous. Very dangerous. There could be explosions.”

Thankfully it seemed  _The King’s Little Ol’ Chapel_  didn’t mind heavy making out on their front stairs.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize profusely if I unknowingly named an actual existing chapel in Vegas. No malicious use intended. Uh huh huh.


End file.
